


A Little Help

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: "This was a terrible idea, but she was determined to do it anyway. “You’re blind, and you’re going on a date with a girl you clearly really like. Unless you want to send her running away screaming, I think you need some help.”" Iris helps out Barry, when he's lost his sight during The Darkness and the Light





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 4th 2015 [here](http://jodiewhittakered.tumblr.com/post/132535775126/a-little-help) as a tag to The Darkness and the Light, because I felt like that one scene in the lab, wasn't nearly enough shenanigans.  
> I'm currently working on a longer WIP, that has taken a bit of a backburner thanks to finals, so I figured I'd post something else.

“Now come on, Mister,” Iris said and tried for a smile. Which he couldn’t see anyway, so Iris wasn’t sure why she bothered. Because the smile was mostly there for his sake, if she was honest with herself. She intertwined her fingers with Barry’s, and he quickly closed his fingers around hers. They didn’t hold hands a lot, so Iris was hyper aware of the warmth of his hand. “You have a date to get ready for!”

She tried to ignore that it stung a little bit, because she was happy for him. Barry stumbled a bit, as she tugged on his hand and pulled him a little forward, he looked like he was about to protest. “Iris- Iris, you really don’t have to help me, I’ll be fine,” he managed.

“Barr,” Iris said with a small laugh and squeezed his hand a little. Barry squeezed it back. This was a terrible idea, but she was determined to do it anyway. “You’re blind, and you’re going on a date with a girl you clearly really like. Unless you want to send her running away screaming, I think you need some help.”

“Fine,” Barry sighed, and clearly gave up. Iris took a few steps forward, and Barry managed to follow her without falling too much. That was progress, it meant he probably wouldn’t fall face first, when he only had Cisco’s glasses to guide him on the actual date. Iris really wanted this to go well for him he deserved that. “But I can’t speed us back to Joe´s house, I’d probably run into something.”

“Yeah,” Iris grinned. Barry’s free hand was resting on her shoulder, and he was clearly leaning on her for support. Not that, Iris had noticed. “I don’t really feel like ending up like a bug on a windshield.”

Barry snorted. “We can’t have that,” he agreed with a small smile. “You’re in the car right?”

Iris was just about to nod, but then realized Barry couldn´t see that. She also noticed the look Cisco gave her, but she chose to ignore it, even if she was pretty sure, she knew exactly what that look was for. Because Cisco was overthinking things obviously. “Yes,” she said quietly. “I’m gonna help you out there. Come on.”

They made it through a couple of hallways completely fine, until Barry stumbled over his legs, and Iris had to move fast to catch him. She only just managed to catch him, before he hit the ground, and Iris actually giggled, as she pulled him up, which was a bit embarrassing. Barry made a face at her. “I’m glad you’re enjoying my misery, Iris,” he retorted, but the smile he gave was warm, so he wasn’t mad at her. Not that she’d expected him to be.

“Sorry,” she said softly, but she was still laughing a little bit. But she was also overly aware of how he now had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, having grabbed onto her, as he’d been heading for the floor. Both of them paused for a second, and Barry drew a sharp intake of breath. Iris may have been staring a little too much at his lips. She quickly realized it though, and removed his hands from her shoulders, and wrapped her fingers around one of them again. She pulled him a little forward. “Now come on, time flies and it’s going to take us a while to find a nice jacket in your wardrobe.”

“Oh, she’s funny today,” Barry retorted, as Iris guided the last stretch to her car. Iris helped him onto the passenger seat, and he squeezed her hand again, and it felt oddly reassuring and well-  _nice_ , but she reluctantly let go, and climbed into her side of the car.


End file.
